2023-05-23
Watch - Highlights - Season 2 shows - Next show 2023-05-23 (really 2015-05-23, but shush, keep the kayfabe) marked the first episode of the first arc of Season Two. It introduced the characters of Lokistarwind, Interrupter Jones, Face, Midnightlight, and Nuffkins. The commentators for this show were IGgy IGsen and Schir. This show's notable events were that Punchy wasn't punching and Fruity wasn't hugging. Match 1: Fruitsniffer vs. Lokistarwind Winner: Lokistarwind Fruity failed to hug Loki, and Loki ended up passing on the Buscus title to Fruity. Fruitsniffer is our new Buscus champion! After the match between Fruity and Loki, IGgy interviews Fruity. Fruitsniffer just came back to the LPFWA after being gone for several months promoting his new rap album: Hug Lyfe Pt. III. Fruity is about to hug IGgy when Interrupter Jones comes running in. Interrupter punches Fruity while yelling "INTERRUPTED!". IGgy promises Fruity that he's gonna get his chance to hug Jones next show. Match 2: Stichez vs. Interrupter Jones Winner: Interrupter Jones It was a really good match overall, see, it starts out wi-INTERRUPTED! After the match between Jones and Stichez we see Talcott Cargo just standing there in the parking lot talking to himself. It sounds like he's narrating a role playing campaign or something? Referee Joe walks by and Talcott snaps out of it. He seems a little confused. Joe now wants to play DnD with him? How weird. Match 3: Talcott Cargo vs. Atsl McFluffybottom Winner: Atsl McFluffybottom It was actually a pretty close match! However, in the end, BFC failed to make his DC15 save, and Atsl got the pin. Following the match, we see Cutie McFluffybottom preparing for her match. Her brother, Atsl, comes in, telling her not to be so nice. He uses a couple bad words and Rara gets slightly peeved that her brother is so rude. Match 4: Cutie McFluffybottom vs. ZLFAurora Winner: ZLFAurora There was nothing for Aurora to sleep under, so Rara got plex-a-tronned into the pin. After Rara got defeated by Aurora, we see IGgy chilling on a couch. Junpei enters the room. IGgy informs Junpei that BNF is too drunk to fight. Junpei knows it's just a joke; BNF doesn't drink! The truth comes out: BNF is caught up in some, unspecified, "serious business" that IGgy is too drunk to deal with, so BNF has to do it. IGgy, in turn takes over BNF's match. IGgy once put his career on the line at some point and he's no longer allowed to wrestle. Iggy doesn't care, and the audience doesn't remember. Match 5: Team Beyond Face and Heel vs. Team Dark Souls Winner: Team Beyond Face and Heel Since BNF was out, IGgy had to take over. It ended as poorly as you might imagine. IGgy ended up getting pinned by, uh, Midnightlight? After that didn't go so well, Punchy visits BNF because he wants to be LPFWA champion. BNF, eloquent as he is, manages to tell Punchy in the most respectful manner that this is not going to happen simply because he asks, but he does recognize Punchy's ability. Punchy leaves a little upset. Match 6: Nuffkins vs. Succinct and Punchy Winner Nuffkins (New Featured Champion!) Something has gone very wrong. Punchy isn't punching. Because of this oversight, Nuffkins, the totally normal human American from America, gets the pin.